Drabble Drop
by Zombie Reine
Summary: Drabbles written for the Tomione Forum Convention, all pairings are Tomione and Voldmione.
1. Stars

**Prompt: Stars**

**Pairing: Voldmione**

* * *

Hermione reached her hand towards the nighttime sky with a feeling of wonder that never lessened no matter how many times she had seen it. For hours, when she was permitted, Hermione would be able to visit this small park- a park that was made especially for her.

"Hermione." His voice called out and she immediately sat up, staring into his red eyes with undisguised joy. He was sitting on a wide, cushioned chair.

Standing up she made her way over to him, her bare feet sinking into soft green grass and her thin, summer robes drifting in the warm breeze. When he held his arms open she sunk into them happily, enjoying the feel of his long fingers brushing through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp as she rests her head against his chest.

It's hard to imagine a time, now, when she didn't love him. How stupid Hermione had been back then to deny what she knew she had needed all along, to be dominated and controlled by the most worthy wizard of all time. To be his favorite pet, his loyal little Hermione. She tilted her head up, staring up at the glittering sky with her arms wrapped snugly around her master's warm body.

He was so incredibly warm, so gentle with her. Her face still burned with shame when she thought back to how she had first acted around him. She was so headstrong, stubborn, unruly. Truly she thought she was lucky to have been chosen by such a patient wizard, yes he had hurt her but she knew he did it to help her. To show her the error of her ways and tame her so she could be genuinely happy. And she was happy, so very happy with him.


	2. Shackles

**Prompt: Shackles**

**Pairing: Tomione**

* * *

For the brightest witch of her age Hermione found herself acting very stupid when she wound up in the past, some could argue it wasn't completely her fault, she had simply misplaced the information about him knowing legilimency.

Hermione knew what Tom was, she knew exactly what he did and what he would do, she couldn't help but be fascinated by him. She caught herself watching him in class, the way he prepared his ingredients in potions, the twist of a wrist before flicking his wand in charms, the lazy look on his face when the class was paired up in DADA to practice spells on each other. Like a mouse Hermione was falling right into his trap, watching the sleeping snake and unable to resist inching closer to get a better look.

And then, of course, she messed up. She messed up really bad, she had forgotten to be afraid of him while he watched, she forgot to be wary. For a while she even forgot who he was and allowed herself to be trapped by him in the worst possible way- love.

He hadn't been interested in her at first, besides the fact that she made excellent grades, not nearly as excellent as his of course, she was rather ordinary and kept to herself. One day, however, his eye caught hers and one word popped into his mind _Voldemort_, but it wasn't him who thought it. How did she know who he was?

After that he was on the alert, he noticed that she often watched him and when she wasn't paying attention he would watch back. Especially in the great hall where she was likely to stare off into space before remembering where she was and spending the last fifteen minutes rushing to eat something. These times were his favorite because he could catch her eye from across the hall and listen in to her thoughts, the things he learned.

He began to formulate a plan, to change his future, but to accomplish it he would need her to help him. The thought of having her help him destroy the world she spent her life trying to save gave him a cold satisfaction and a genuine smile lit up his face. Most would have called it beautiful, but if Hermione had seen him in that moment she would have felt a burning terror crawl up her body and lodge itself in her mind.

And so Tom pretended to not notice her watching him in class, he made sure that she never saw him doing anything that looked suspicious, he even refrained from talking to his Knights in public as much. When their classes required partners he made sure that he was hers, and that he used all of his charm when talking to her, complimenting her and even helping her with her subjects.

In the process he learned how intelligent she really was, how much more potential she held and he began to feel a little possessive. She was his after all, to use as he pleased and then throw away when he was done if he so wished. His Hermione was a little filthy maybe but nobody but he needed to know that she was a mudblood.

And it all happened to gradually, so slowly, that before Hermione knew it she was in love with him, how could this Tom grow up to be Voldemort she reasoned. Maybe her being in the past changed the timeline so completely that he would never become that person, her mind came up with so many reasons and excuses as to why it was ok to love him that she never realized how completely she had been shackled to him.

And he wasn't finished yet.


	3. Children

**Prompt: Children**

**Pairing: Voldmione**

* * *

They were just children, three insignificant little pests. His hands clenched, sharp knuckles turning white as he glared at them from across the room. How could he have been defeated by those two idiots and that little chit.

He couldn't believe it when Nagini had been destroyed, leaving him supposedly mortal. He couldn't believe it when his own wand turned on him and struck him down. This time, though, he wouldn't let it happen again. No he knew better this time around. No more making the same mistakes, no more underestimating the lot of them.

A low, deep chuckle left his throat and he drifted away in search of a corporeal form to inhabit, he had a lot of planning to do.

***.***

Voldemort had been defeated for months and the wizarding world was at peace, Ginny and Harry finally got together and so did Ron and Hermione. They were all best friends and they were all incredibly happy, but like all good things it came to an end.

It started with an accident, Harry fell off his broom and broke his neck before anyone realized what happened. One second he was laughing and chasing after the snitch, the next he was gone. Hermione never could forgive herself for that, she was the one who was refereeing and the only one allowed a wand, but she had been too busy reading about arithmancy to notice.

Sadly that was only the beginning of a weird streak of accidents popping up, it seemed like ex Order members were dropping like flies and nothing could stop it. Most of the Death Eaters had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban and the ones still on the loose were in hiding or left the UK.

Soon anyone who supported Harry was a target and it was dangerous to go anywhere without a group of at least three, which was driving Hermione crazy. As much as she loved Ginny and Ron being cramped in with them at the Burrow was driving her insane. Eventually, when she could no longer handle it, she found herself leaving alone to visit one of her favorite book stores, a little place called The Tattered Quill.

When she entered the shop she finally let herself relax, taking in a deep breath as she practically salivated over all the potential knowledge. With a determined air she made her way to the stacks and stacks of volumes, sifting through treasures and trash alike on a quest to find something that could catch her eye; and find something she did.

It was a small brown book about the size of a mans hand, leather, with thick uneven parchment for pages. It was soft to the touch and when she unwrapped the leather cord and opened it to the first page she felt her excitement rise. The Complete Potion by Nineve. _The_Nineve? The famous witch known as The Lady? This was a special find indeed, her works had been considered less than savory among polite society for quite some time and to find it here was a treat. Turning it over she glanced at the price and blanched, 50 galleons for this one book .

She bit her lip, if she bought this she wouldn't have any book money left for the rest of the month, but if she didn't buy it she may never come across another one and she knew she'd regret it. Mind made up she made her way to the woman manning the front desk, bought it, and made her way out of the shop planning to find the nearest floo and head back to the burrow.

When she opened the door, however, she wasn't exactly paying much attention to where she was going, her mind still firmly revolving around the book she had just bought, and ran into a man and she would have fallen if he hadn't steadied her.

"I'm so sorry." Her cheeks grew red in embarrassment, "I wasn't watching where I was going, are you ok?"

"Fine," He assured her, with a calculating glint in his eyes that she missed, "Are you okay Miss. . . ?"

"Thank goodness." She let out a sigh of relief, "I'm Hermione."

"I know." This time she didn't miss the glint in his eye as he grabbed her, portkeying them both out before she knew what was happening.

***.***

Voldemort watched as one of his new Death Eaters dragged the Granger girl into his, for lack of a better word, throne room. A cold smirk twitched at his thin lips, his red eyes twinkling gleefully at the chance to finally talk to the Mudblood who helped Potter defeat him again. Oh yes, he had heard things about this girl, how _she_, not Potter, was the real reason why he failed year after year to kill that insignificant little bug. The reason why Voldemort was laughed at, couldn't even handle three children.

Anger flared through him and he pulled out his wand, tapping his thin if mock thoughtfulness, he was really going to enjoy this.

"Leave us" He commanded, waiting for them to be alone before approaching the girl. She was laying on the ground in pain, clutching at an arm that appeared to be dislocated. She would be getting more rough treatment than that very soon. Perhaps she wasn't such a child after all, he noted, taking in her appearance- The deep brown eyes, wild hair and womanly figure.

"Hermione Granger." He circled her before stopping her her head, using his foot to force her face up, forcing her to look him in the eye, "We meet at last."

He could see her pulse thrumming frantically through her jugular, how easy it would be to end her life right here, to slice through it and watch her bleed out. The thought and her fear were like an aphrodisiac, rending him unable to resist getting closer.

He squatted down next to her, dark robes billowed around him, and traced a long, spidery finger down her face until it rested under her chin, "Nothing to say dear?"

"Not to you." She spat out, that Gryffindor stupidity winning out over her fear of him.

"But you will," He leaned down until his mouth was touching the shell of her ear, his voice taking on a silky, sibilant tone, "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other, dearest."


	4. Sacrifice

**Prompt: Shackles**

**Pairing: Tomione**

* * *

"Hermione."

"Tom."

The two greeted each other civilly as Hermione made her way into the cozy cafe, already wearing her work uniform which consisted of soft brown robes and a black apron with lots of pockets near the waist for whatever she needed to store in them.

Tom was currently seated at his usual table, a daily prophet and cup of coffee in front of him.

Hermione was unsure as to why he visited this place every day at the same time she came in to work, if she didn't know better she would think he was stalking her. The thought brought a sad smile to her face, reminding her of a time when he really would be stalking her. Well, really Harry, she was just part of the package.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked politely, as was routine, when she passed by his table a second time, after checking in with the manager.

"Blueberry bran muffin and a refill on the coffee." He asked her, not even bothering to look up from the prophet.

When Hermione brought out his muffin and refilled his mug she went to walk away only to be surprised when a firm hand gently detained her.

"Since nobody else is here would you like to sit with me?" He inquired, although by the looks of it he didn't really expect her to say no.

"I really shouldn't" She protested, nervous, Hermione was not equipped to holding actual conversations with Dark Lords. Serve him coffee? Sure. Get him a muffin? Why not. But sit with him like everything was okay and talk to him about who knows what? Not so much.

"I insist." His tone brooked no argument and Hermione slowly and gingerly sat down on the chair as far off of it as possible without falling off.

She sat nervously, playing with the end of her apron, wondering why she didn't try to find a new job after the first week when he had showed up every day.

_Because you like to study dangerous things._A little voice piped up.

"Miss Wilkins, right?" He smiled politely, his hands folded under his chin as he studied her thoughtfully.

"Yes." She bit her bottom lip, trying to avoid his gaze, remembering that he was a master legilimens in the future and might still be one now.

"It's not polite to look away from the person you're talking to." He pointed out, voice teasing but dark eyes hard. Like a naughty child she felt reluctantly compelled to look at them and found her gaze meeting his and couldn't look away.

"Or should I say Granger." He appeared highly amused now as she tried desperately to look away, or close her eyes. Anything to break their connection as her fears were confirmed. What was wrong with her, why couldn't she move?

"Oh yes." His voice was far too seductive, it made her clench her thighs together and increased the beat of her heart, "You're going to sacrifice everything for me."

His deep chuckle filled the air and a sense of helplessness overtook her, she knew, without a doubt, that Tom would fulfill that promise.


	5. Bunny

**Prompt: Bunny**

**Pairing: Tomione**

* * *

"You're ridiculous, there is no way I am wearing _that_." Tom sneered, pointing at the hideous bunny suit Hermione was holding, "I'd rather fondle Merlin's saggy testicles before even putting that thing alone near my head." He motioned to the giant bunny mask with a shudder of distaste.

"That's crude." Hermione made a face of disgust and stepped closer to him, holding out the costume, "It;s just for a little while, Tom." She wasn't above pleading, "It would mean a lot to the kids."

"Why a bunny, why couldn't it be something fun like a snake." He pushed the outfit back at her, making her sigh in frustration.

"Because it's _Easter_, you know, the holiday where the giant rabbit delivers candy filled eggs to children, not giant snakes." She shoved the costume into his arms, "Now march right into that room, change, and get your cute arse back out here before I curse it off."

A smirk slowly made it's way on his face, "So you think my arse is cute?" He countered, looking quite smug.

"Yes, which is why it would be a shame if I had to curse it off, now go." She pointed at the room, looking up at him sternly until he admitted defeated and went to change. Now it was Hermione's turn to be smug, she loved it when she got her way.

It didn't take long for Tom to finish changing and she heard a muffled voice telling her not to laugh before he made his way out back into the hall where she was waiting.

She tried so hard to keep a straight face but the corners of her face kept twitching up and small giggles made their way out as she tried to talk, nearly making it impossible to get out what she was trying to say, "Y-You look soooo c-cute." She finally got out, laughing so hard that a snort came out, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Shut. It." The mask was still muting his words, causing Hermione to lose it all over again. The costume was ridiculous, no pants, giant fuzzy tail, a vest and fluffy ears to top it all of. It was perfect.

"Are you done yet?" Even though she couldn't see his face Hermione could tell he was unamused.

"Oh goodness, yes, sorry. You're just so precious." She wiped a tear, taking a deep breath before retrieving the basket full of treat-filled eggs and handing it to him.

"Shoo, shoo." She did a shooing motion with her hands, "Go pass them out to the cute little students before they wonder what happened to their Professors."

"You're evil." He muttered, barely audible as he hopped off, knowing Hermione would get onto him if he did anything less.

Satisfied that he would do as she said she made her way to the large table in the great hall where all the other Professors were already eating, "Hello Albus." She greeted her mentor, smiling.

"I see Tom is in the holiday spirit." His eyes were twinkling as he watched the white rabbit bounding up and down the aisles, passing out the plastic eggs.

"Oh yes, I couldn't impede his enthusiasm at all, he was so very eager to assist me this morning." Dumbledore began laughing, seeing through Hermione's innocent facade just as easily as he saw through Tom's when he was a student.

"So I take it he wasn't pleased at all?" He popped an after breakfast lemon drop in his mouth, sucking on it cheerfully.

"Not in the slightest, but he knows whats good for him." Her eyes took on a diabolical glint as she watched him make his way up to the table and sit down next to her. The rabbit head finally was removed from his own head and she nearly drooled all over the food on her plate. The rabbit head had obviously been hot and made him sweaty, black tousled hair clung to his forehead.

He looked absolutely breathtaking and he was in a stupid bunny suit. Merlin help her she was helpless.

Tom caught her staring and sent her a wink before leaning towards her, whispering in her ear so only she could hear, "Like what you see."

"Depends." She commented, acting unimpressed.

"On?" A perfect eyebrow quirked up, bringing her attention to that dark, grey eyes that she loved.

"What will you do if I do?" She quirked an eyebrow of her own, challenging him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing." He turned from her, bringing his attention back to his meal, completely irritating the witch.

"Shame, that is." She shrugged, turning to her own meal, scooping a bit of fried egg on her fork and depositing it in her mouth- she absolutely loved them.

"Why's that?" He couldn't help asking.

"I was thinking of rewarding you tonight, for being such a good _bunny_." She grinned, noticing that his attention was now focused on just her again- perfect.

"Really now." He moved in slowly, his arm wrapping around her shoulder before trailing a hand down her face and moving it so she was looking directly at him, not caring that everyone could see them right now, "And just how were you planning on rewarding me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr Riddle." She teased, his lips still hovering not even a centimeter from hers, making her feel breathless.

"I'd rather you show me, Mrs Riddle." He teased back, leaning in the rest of the way to give her a chaste kiss, knowing that the students were used to their public displays of affection and that the other Professors couldn't complain about something so small- besides, they all found it quite romantic.

Especially a certain 'old busybody' who once believed that Tom would continue to make all the wrong choices, that is, until he met the one right choice he couldn't say no to.


	6. Rain

**Prompt: Rain**

**Pairing: Tomione**

* * *

A stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the silence and causing one pf the two people to turn quite red, while the other just looked at her in amusement.

"Perhaps you should just head back and get something to eat, you skipped two meals today so you must be starving."

"And let you continue there on your own? I don't think so." She snapped, hungry and tired after following him through the forest all day. If that stupid, irritating, vile, loathsome, idiotic, unappealing jerk got them lost she was going to kill him - she conveniently forgot the fact that she herself was lost and had no idea which direction would lead them back to the village.

"If you say so dear." He gave her a mocking smile before increasing their pace.

The prat, didn't he ever get tired or hungry? After all _he_hadn't eaten anything today either and it was getting close to suppertime from the looks of things. She should have known better than to listen to him when he said he packed everything they would need, because obviously they had different opinions on the matter. All he brought was books, not even a morsel of food was to be seen when she peeked into it.

"I'm not your dear." Hermione muttered half-heartedly, sighing and glancing up again at the sky, her eyes narrowing - were there more clouds in the sky than earlier? Yes, there most definitely were, she was positive that the sky was relatively clear but now that was definitely a bunch of nimbostratus, the heavy, dark clouds were practically screaming 'run for cover'. How had neither of them noticed this sooner?

"Riddle." She broke the silence, "Shouldn't we head back before it rains?" And get some food while we're at it you inhuman creep.

"It's not going to rain." He didn't bother turning around to face her, but his voice was definitely condescending.

"It's definitely going to rain." She argued, "You see those clouds?" She pointed at the sky even though he wasn't looking at her, "Any moment now they're probably going to start showering water all over us."

"So you ever get tired of talking in that swotty tone?" He was clearly annoyed now, Hermione was convinced that he was glaring hard enough to wither the trees around them, that is, if looks could kill. The very thought of him getting irritated over her questioning his _all-knowing_self brought a gleeful smile to her face. Just wait until she was actually proven right, that would be heavenly.

Imagine, Hermione Granger proving Tom Riddle wrong.

"Stop smiling, Granger." He hissed, breaking through her silent reverie. How the hell did he even know? He wasn't looking at her, she was pretty sure she would notice if his gorgeous eyes glanced her way. Gorgeous? She meant shrewd, calculating, very unimpressive, beautiful shade of gre-. gah! She shook her head, dislodging such vile and unwelcome thoughts. There was _nothing _gorgeous about Riddle at all.

"I can't help it, I found joy in everything that annoys you." She chirped out, yes that was more like it. No more annoying thoughts about Riddle being sexy.

He stopped and turned around so suddenly that she ran into him, for once glad that he was so much taller than her because if her head hadn't hit chest it would have smacked right into his, now that would have been painful.

"Really." Oh no, that purring tone of voice he was using definitely meant bad, _bad_news. For her.

She swallowed nervously, mustering up every ounce of Gryffindor courage that she had left in her, and looked him straight in the eye, "Yes."

The smile on his face was definitely evil, she was dead. Lord Voldemort Jr was going to kill her, fillet her and leave her for some poor starving creatures. She just knew it. Goodbye life.

"Pray, tell me-" His fingers trailed down the side of her face before the rest of his hand joined it, cupping her face like a lover as his thumb gently stroked away a stubborn strand of hair. She licked her suddenly dry lips and her eyes darted around, wondering which way would be the best direction to run if he did start throwing unforgivables at her.

"-Just why did you decide to journey to Albania with me if you dislike me so much." His voice was lower, huskier, and his eyes were narrowed at her thoughtfully, and Merlin, when his hand lowered around her neck, resting above her pulse, it was strangely more erotic than terrifying, and it was still terrifying.

"I told you, I want to be a magizoologist and since you were already going to Albania I figured we may as well together since it;s safer than coming on your own." She told him, this wasn't the first time he had asked what she was really doing with him in Albania and she guessed it wouldn't be the last since he still seemed inclined to not believe her.

"Really, now." He looked incredibly amused and he took a small step forward, they had been close before but now they were completely touching, her smaller, softer body molding against his leaner, taller frame. His hand slowly trailed back up before tangling in her hair and jerking her head roughly back, "It's funny you should say that," his voice sounded anything but amused, "Because I have a different theory."

His eyes darted down to her mouth for a second, almost too quickly for Hermione to notice if she wasn't so entranced and scared right now, like the mouse caught in the cobras gaze.

"I think, _Hermione_, that you know exactly what I'm doing in Albania and know exactly what I'm looking for." A chill overcame her body and she was sure she had gone pale, "I think from the very beginning when we ran into each other in Diagon Alley you knew who I was and what I have done."

His voice lowered and he leaned over, getting too close for her comfort, "And, you know what I'm going to do."

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh Godric, why. If there was a god she really hoped he would take pity on her and just smite her now because she seriously doubted Riddle was going to just let her go with a pat on the head now. Why did she think this was a good idea. What possessed her to try and steal the diadem before Riddle could, she should have just hid out for a couple of years, waiting until Harry's parents were in school or something, then destroyed all the Horcruxes before trying to off the guy. But nooo, she just had to follow him. So much for her supposed cleverness.

"Oh yesss." His voice came out in a hiss, "I know everything Hermione. Want to know why?"

"Not particularly." She muttered, wishing he would just get it over with and stop gloating, Merlin, Harry was right. The man sure did love to hear himself talk.

"You were so _good_at avoiding eye contact, you see, that's when I first realized you had something to hide from me, and I wondered, how could she possibly know I'm a legilimens." His other hand was now caressing her face while the first continued holding her head in place by the hair, giving her quite the crick in the neck too.

"It made me really curious my dear, your strange behavior, the way you seemed to know things people shouldn't know, it all made me want to know more." His smile widened at her obvious distress, "You forgot, dearest, that legilimency works when someone is sleeping too. The minds right open for the taking."

Nope, scratch her earlier comment. He was going to keep her around for a while and _then _kill her. Even better.

"In that case why don't you just let me go since you have everything you want." He saw her false bravado for what it was, his mouth curled up before planting a soft kiss on the corner of hers.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Riddle asked her, "When there's so many other things I could do with you." His tongue licked the seam of her laps making her gasp in shock, and perhaps, a little bit of pleasure. Whatever the reason, he took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue inside, pressing against her body as the kiss deepened.

The heat of him pressing into her, the feel oh his hands holding her face still so he could take what he wanted, it was all too much for Hermione's strained mind. It completely shut down, all logical thoughts and morals flew out the window as her body responded and her hands reached up to pull him closer, to run themselves through his hair. A soft moan left her lips when he bit and tugged at her own bottom one, she never wanted this to stop.

**Boom**. A crash of thunder sounded and shocked Hermione, quickly bringing her to her senses seconds before the sky fell and drenched them completely. One moment it was dry the next it was like buckets upon buckets of water were falling on the two.

Hermione smiled, a smugly superior look on her face, "Told you it would rain."

Tom just rolled his eyes and pulled her back to him, silencing that impertinent mouth of hers with another kiss.

* * *

**AN: _I got the idea of people using legilimency on someone who is asleep from Nerys' story 'The Apprentice'_**


	7. Keep Calm

**Prompt: None. Was written for TwistedTale as a "Congratulations on getting a job" present. **

**Pairing: Voldmione**

* * *

Hermione brushed a curly lock of hair out of her face, her breath coming out in a soft hiss of irritation when it sprang right back in her way. Trying once more she successfully managed to tuck it behind an ear before slowly turning around to face him. Her chocolate-whiskey-caramel-butterscotch eyes studied him intently.

"I know what you are." Her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper, her mouth going dry as his very presence overpowered her senses and made her poor little heart flutter. "You're pale even though you're a Dark Lord, you have this weird obsession with phallic animals, and you don't have a nose."

His dark eyes returned her stare, full of pleading as they seemed to bore into her very soul, as if searching for something inside of her. "Say it," Tom urged her on, stepping closer to her and completely invading her personal space, nearly making her faint with his manly aura.

"You're. . . " Hermione bit her lip, casting her eyes down before closing them, "An American."


End file.
